Her Story
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: femmslash between Alex/Miley aka Hannah Montana. Sorry, not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Alex figured Miley must think she's stupid to not know about the disgusting, disrespectful rumors her and Lilly made about her. They didn't even go to the same high school together. Every boyfriend Miley had and broke up with, the two schools were quick to claim that Alex was going out with the same boy. She couldn't help it if she was good friends with the boyfriends Miley had.

Alex signed her name out of the animal shelter where she often spent her time with whenever she and Harper had some time off and was restless. Alex walked outside to see the blazing white stars shining upon her. She smiled, thinking of the days she wanted to be a star; she was in her own secret way; she was a wizard and all.

Alex's father came and picked her up from the shelter. They spoke happily to one another about what was accomplished, and how she couldn't wait to go to the green fields to help out the environment. The difference between Alex and Miley was that Alex didn't put on a front, but meant what she did. She helped with animals and the environment not for propaganda or to seem caring, but because she really enjoyed doing it. Her father interrupted her thoughts.

"That Stewart, Hannah Montana girl called your cell phone. You forgot it at home. Why does she have your number? She treats you awful." Her father was right but-

"I can't help it. Disney puts us together to make commercials, and have each other guest star on each other's shows(her singing show and my teach you magic show) and concerts to make it seem like we're friends." Alex shook her head in disgust that her and Miley just couldn't come to some kind of compromise, but it was as if Miley didn't want one though. Every time Alex tried to patch things up and make things right, Lily would come in, bringing up the past about boys-stupid boys. Then Miley would get heated all over again and say rude, hurtful things. "She-she just doesn't want to make things work. You can feel the tension every time we're together. Well, I can. I know she doesn't like me. I try to talk with her with business but she's says something or ignores me."

Alex's father shook his head and drove down the lively night streets.

Alex took her cell phone that she left on the kitchen table, and walked up the stairs rolling her eyes. She'll be sure to call Harper after the conversation with Miley. She closed the door and sat on her bed. Her and Miley often ended their conversations in screams.

"Yeah, Miley. You called?" Alex sat comfortable on her bean bag as she looked up at the pink ceiling above. Alex knew Miley was Hannah Montana and Miley knew Alex was some sort of-"witch". That was the word Miley used, "witch".

"Hey girl," Miley said, "you know we got to get together so we can shoot this commercial. What's it called? Friends-something."

Alex corrected Miley and rolled her eyes. "You mean Friends for a Change about helping the environment go green." Alex was chosen from WizTech to perform on this commerical to help with the environment. Alex was glad that she had won the opportunity, and Justin wanted Alex to get an autograph picture from Hannah Montana.

"Yeah that bullshit. Anyways, let's meet up early so we can run through it together. So we won't fuck up."

Every time Miley cussed, it made Alex wince. Alex wasn't a big fan of cuss words; mainly because they were label indecent when the French took war on Britain. Regardless-"Okay, Miley, I'll be there about 2:30 at the studio. See you then."

"Alright, girl. Bye."

For a second Alex almost fainted. They didn't end the conversation in yelling at one another and Miley cussing like crazy. She sighed and leaned back in her orange bean bag. She'll hold off from calling her best friend Harper. Maybe Miley was finally growing up; or maybe things were working out with the 23 year old guy the media claimed she was messing with-who knows. Well, she better go down and tell Justin that she'll be glad to get that autograph for him.

"I'm hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell Me If You Noticed The Same Thing I Notice:**

**1.) Copy and paste this link.  
2.) watch the video.  
3.) watch it again and notice at 20sec-23sec of the video.  
4.) notice the look Selena gives Miley.  
5.) see it?**

**i thought that was weird. it could mean nothing but then it could mean something. thanks for adding me as yalls favs, alerts, and that one review, lol. its something...**

* * *

Alex paced back and forth reading her lines softly even though she wasn't really focusing on her lines, but on the clock. She looked at Harper who just shrugged her shoulders.

She took another deep breath; she's taken plenty of those so far. "_Our friends and our determination to make a change is an amazing combination_..." Okay-she had to stop. Miley wasn't late; Alex was just super early, which she was. She flew her script down to her side and walked on to the set. The only people there were the crew set up and make up artist, and everyone else who wasn't a actor/singer. She leaned back on her little spot where she was suppose to sit, and turned behind her to look at the background. It was a beautiful background, all green with pink and blue flowers. It was as if they got these pictures from the amazon rain forest themselves.

"I'm impressed." She said.

"Impressed with what?"

Alex turned foward and saw Miley with her script. She came across and sat just a little above Alex.

"Oh, you were talking about the background? Yeah, it's nice."

She couldn't respond. Her tongue was caught in her throat so she swallowed and gave a nod. To start things off on a nice note before things turn ugly, like they usually did, Alex said, "I like your outfit. It's real nice. Cute."

Miley smiled; a blush formed on her cheeks if Alex didn't know better but then, she shook the idea out of her head. But then, why would she care if Miley blushed at her comliment?

"Thanks. I, ummm, try."

If Alex was a geek, she would have stood up and gave herself a standing ovation for the nicest conversation they ever exchanged! However, she sighed with a simple, "You ready to go over our lines?"

Again with her baggy jeans and sloppy long sleeve shirt, and cap that she tended to wear to the side, Lily stepped up to Harper. Her gum smacking loudly in her mouth and her arms crossed over her chest; she clicked her tongue at Harper.

"Why are they talking?" Harper asked.

"Why are they not yelling?"

Harper rolled her eyes at Lily then thought for a moment. Oh-she knew why Miley and Alex weren't yelling, "Because you're not there to instigate a fight."

"Actually," Lily defended, "I think its because they're practicing their lines."

Lily watched as Miley stood up and said something to Alex, who nodded her head. Miley pulled on her shirt and headed back stage. Without saying 'excuse me' or 'goodbye', Lily left Harper and walked after Miley. Harper took that time to sit next to Alex. They didn't say anything for a while when Harper sat next to her. Alex pulled on her script and looked at her shoulder. Throughout the time Alex and Miley were reading their scripts, Miley kept touching Alex on the shoulder. A reasurring touch, Miley would crack a few insulting jokes about the Jonas Brothers that even Alex chuckled a bit. She thought about Miley scooting closer to her to point over her shoulder a word Alex kept missing when saying her lines.

"...Alex!"

Alex jumped, almost saying a spell at the thought of being attack by some evil force. But there was no evil force, just Harper.

"So...Miley looks cute today." Alex didn't know whether Harper was being sarcastic or serious, but soon came to the conclusion that she was being sarcastic.

"I need to get that autograph for Justin."

Harper gave Alex a questioning look. She looked past Alex into the direction Lily ran off to chase after Miley; well, she didn't run off after Miley but might as well. She didn't trust them and didn't like Alex talking to Miley in any form.

"What are you talking about, Alex? Hannah Montana is on tour right now."

Alex forgot; Harper didn't know Miley's secret. She looked at Harper with lost eyes; she was feeling so confused at the moment but shook her head. She was back in the moment, ready to tell all.

"Harper, Miley had a actual conversation with me. As in, she wasn't a bitch to me!" But her excitement quickly left when Harper responded back; a negative remark would always follow whenever Miley's name was ever mention around her best friend.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how long that lasts. Don't put too much hope into her. You know what they say, 'hope is wasted on the hopeless'." Alex disagreed but didn't reply back. She just focused her attention backstage where Miley went off to. She thought suspicously but gave in to herself. Of course, she wasn't suppose to use her magic, but she really wanted to know what Miley and Lily were talking about back there. Besides, it was a simple listening spell. So small, she doubted anyone would notice. So she blinked her eyes and listened:

Miley and Lily were backstage; Miley's arms were flung around Lily's neck, while Lily had her arms around Miley's waste.

"I'm just really tired. Tired of everything, Lily."

Lily pouted a bit, "Tired of me?"

"No, never."

As Alex listened, she could have sworn Lily and Miley were...kissing. They were no longer talking but little moans were overheard. "What?" She asked herself. She was now confused. Miley's a...

Harper gave Alex a slight push. "The other actors are coming. Let me go off to the side. Good luck!"

Alex smiled at Harper and hugged her; before, Harper exited the set, the twins who did the movie Big Daddy came on stage. Harper seened them around before; one was named Cody and the other...well, she didn't really know the other's name but they weren't important. A few seconds later, the director sat in his chair going over some notes when Miley walked back on. She was different. She didn't look at Alex and acted as if they never had their conversation. What did Alex do wrong? Her spell must have back fired or she listened in just when the conversation between Lily and Miley ended.

Alex smacked her lips softly just as Miley pushed past her to sit down on the platform. Something magical almost happened and even though it caught Alex off guard, she was looking forward to it.

Everybody was where they need to be and, "ACTION!"

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**The link didnt show up on the Ch.2. I'm guessing we're not allow to post links. Makes sense, since there's a lot of spam over the internet.**

**

* * *

**Alex and Miley stood beside the director and focused their attention on the screen. They were done shooting the commercial and now they were just looking at the final shots. Lily walked to Miley and placed her arm around the other girl's waste. Alex tried not to notice, but she glanced at them from the corner of her eye. The director pressed the 'start' button, and the commercial started all the way from the beginning. When it came to Alex and Miley's part, it wasn't the best.

"Miley, you're teeth are bucked in this shoot."

'They weren't that bucked,' Alex thought, 'maybe she was just nervous.'

Miley shook a sigh from inside her, but didn't say anything else to Lily.

Alex said her lines perfectly but then at around 20-23 seconds into the commercial, Alex rolled her eyes at Miley. Alex took in a deep breath; did she really just roll her eyes at Miley? She didn't mean to; Miley kept glancing down at her which is what the director instructed Miley to do. Ugh-Alex thought the whole thing was annoying because the director was just trying to make it seem they were best friends.

"Whoa! What was that?"

Alex rolled her eyes and placed her weight on her left foot; her hip was cocked to the side. Lily was starting crap, like always.

Lily tap Miley on the shoulder. "Did you see that, Miley?"

Alex turned to the director, heated. "Can we re shoot?"

The director turned to look at Alex and shook his head. He stopped the commercial from playing any longer which was fine by Alex because she didn't care to see it nor the stupid music video they made. "Nope, that's it. What's wrong? **No one** will **notice** that incident."

-

WOWP

-

Alex tore up the next morning's news paper. There it was-her face was all over the newspaper "rolling" her eyes at Miley. The commercial first aired last night around 10 on Disney.

"'_No one will notice_!'" She mimicked the director's words. She was in the kitchen having breakfast her mom cooked. Her breakfast was done and the magic was doing the dishes.

Her mother came in from second floor. "Alex, what's this? I told you not to be using magic for simple house chores." She said a spell and the dishes came rattling in the sink. Alex apologized and threw the newspaper away. If it weren't for her mother scolding her for being so "mean" to Miley, Alex woudn't had known about the article to begin with.

Her mother washed the dishes since Alex wasn't trying to do it. "Harper called. Why is it you never have your cell phone on you? Most teenage girls your age keep it next to them even in the shower."

Her cell phone was in the basement along with Justin, messing around with some potions. She grabbed her cell phone and backpack from the counter. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

Justin, at first, made it seem like he wasn't listening to her but he picked up the morning's newspaper-Alex sighed and rolled her eyes; her hands flapping to her side. Justin stormed up to her and shove the paper at her in breast-ouch!; he was about to start his sissy fit.

'Here goes...' she thought-

"How are you going to get an autograph from Hannah Montana if you keep rolling your eyes at her?"

"It-"

"Hush, du, du, du, du, du!" He folded his arms acrossed his chest and cocked his hip. He stamped his foot on the ground-oooh, Alex was so scared. "I would apologize if I were you. This stuff you two got going on needs to stop."

Alex opened her mouth to respond but then thought about it. There were times when Justin couldn't shut up and when it dealt with Hannah Montana, he could not shut the fu-

"Fudge...is my favorite desert, mom."

Alex glanced at her mother and then back at Justin. She rubbed her forehead and looked at the newspaper still gripped in Justin's hands. "Ugh, today's going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Labor Day!  
**

**

* * *

**Alex entered her school with her books held to her chest like she normally did; she walked in at her normal pace until she saw everyone stop doing whatever they were doing and stare her down at their lockers. She then slowed her pace and held her books tighter to her. She walked with quick steps to her locker, and stared open wide with the morning's newspaper articles over her locker. She glanced around and saw the articles were blaster over the walls as well. Her face, her eyes, at Miley. For a second, she thought her peers realized that WizTech was a magic school instead of a environmental health school...but no, they were staring her down because of the incident with Miley.

"They will not let off it." She moaned. Alex peered closer at the newspaper, realizing it wasn't the article from this morning but this paper was the school's paper. The headline read 'Miley Stewart's Hater Walks Among Us!' She grunted and tore all of the articles off her locker and balled them up. She looked around for a recycle bin but only found trash bins, so she stuffed the wads of paper into her backpack. From behind, Gigi approach her and not far from tagging along was the CCC-Gigi's look alike friends.

"Well, well, well, look who we have. I'm so glad I ran with that article this morning because I wanted to make sure it was out by the time the cat dragged you in, Alex."

Alex opened her locker, put her books in and got some other books out, and slammed the locker shut. She didn't respond with a snappy come back nor did she roll her eyes. Instead calmly, she said, "Gigi, I have to get to class." She walked past her-

"You have to go to the auditorium and help with the set." Alex ignored her and kept walking to her class but Gigi continued, "you are excused from your first period class because you have to set up the auditorium for the Hannah Montana concert." Alex stopped in her tracks and took a sigh. She saw Harper running down the hall to her, and she saw Gigi and her click go to thier class.

Harper grabbed onto Alex's soldiers and practically yelled, "Oh my GOD!!!Everybody hates you because of the newspaper article and they all think that you hate Miley Stewart and theythinkbecauseyouhateMileyStewartHannahMontanawouldn''perform. Now....I-don't knowifyoureadthemorningnewsorloggedontotheinternetbuttonightat7"

Harper took a breath but continued to talk even more quickly. "Tickets went flying but the student body thought Hannah Montana would cancel on the school because you rolled your eyes at her best friend. But you need to get to the auditorium so you can work on the lighting. And also...AHHAH-" She yelled...again...in Alex's ear. "Don't look now-"

And what do people do when they're told not to look? They look and so Alex did too. She turned her head to look behind her as the first period bell rung in the halls, all the late students scattered off to class after kissing their lovers.

Miley and Lily were signing autographs to a few students who dared to linger around. After they finished, Lily glared at Alex while Miley kept a cool face. They approach Alex and Harper and gave snobbish 'hellos'.

"It's good to know this school knows a meanie when they see one." Lily said, smiling at the articles on the wall.

"How old are you?" Harper asked, "10? Who says 'meanie'."

"You never apologize, Alex, to Miley for what you did."

Harper stepped in front of Alex. (Alex didn't realize she had a body guard her best friend). Alex took Harper's hand and hushed her. Sometimes her talking did more harm than good, scratch that, most of the time Harper's talking did more-scratch that again, ALL the time Harper's talk did more harm than good. If Alex didn't known better, she would say Harper and Justin are quite similar.

Justin!

"Ummm, I know this is quite weird to ask but may I have an autograph to my brother from you...Hannah Montana?"

"NO!" Lily said. "You have no right to ask such a thing...you, you...person." Harper flicked her hand and tipped Lily's hat off. Lily scrambled to get her hat but she still talked. "Miley isn't Hannah Montana, you have her confused and if Miley could write the 7 things she hates about you she would. Come on, Miley let's go." But Miley didn't go; she waited until Lily was down the hall looking at her, to see if she was coming or not. Alex stepped in front of Harper, close enough, nose to nose with Miley....almost.

Alex whispered, "You'd writet the 7 things you hate about me, uh? Well, if I know correctly, the 7th thing you hate the most is 'you make me love you'." Miley blushed and folded her arms in front of her, criss cross to her bosom.

"Listen," she started but Alex politely interrupted."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by rolling my eyes. I don't know why that happened. I guess it was...just...something."

Harper tried to get close, but Alex moved so she couldn't ease drop on the conversation. Huffy like Duffy, Harper stood to the side with her back against the locker. Oh, she didn't forget she was late for class, so late she was better off not showing up since she the teacher would just counter her absent.

"...I believe you, Alex."

They smiled at one another. "Oh yeah, that part where you mention i say "you make me love you" was really lame. But it was cute. You know...you're cute."

"MILEY!"

"WHAT!"

"We gotta go." Lily said, this time softly.

Miley smiled one last time at Alex and gave her a little wave, fluttered her eye lashes and ran off to go tell Lily off for yelling at her like that. Alex stood there dumbfounded, glad to know that maybe, just maybe they moved on from the childish problems they held toward each other.

Harper walked back up to Alex not looking so great, or content. "What the hell was that?"

**

* * *

**

**sorry for the mistakes :( and sorry for the late update and what not. its just-college is quite time consuming ....:P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finals are over so its time for Christmas break and what not. so i can update and what not.  
**

**I confess, i never seen a single episode of Wizard of Waverly Palace. well, i watched at least five minutes; does that count? okay so, is 'palace' pronounced 'what 'palace' do you want me to meet you?' or is it pronounced 'the princess lives in a 'palace'?**

**and if im updating then other authors should be updating their work as well...*hint, hint*.  
**

**

* * *

**

Alex's hair was wet and dripping from her sweat because she was up on the grid fixing the lights for the Hannah Montana concert. Why didn't anyone tell her there was going to be a concert and since when did the school have a school's newspaper, and since when could school's newspapers gossip?

She climbed down the ladder, and walked toward the exit of the auditorium. She was thirsty and working the lights took a tole on her. It was going to be a long night, and she still had to get that autograph; as well, as call her parents to let them know about the concert. They'll probably be as 'wtf' as she was. She took a sip from the water fountain but then heard a very, highly familiar voice coming from down the hall near the 11th grade lockers.

"DON'T SUPPORT THE HANNAH MONTANA CONCERT WHO IS FRIENDS WITH MILEY STEWART!!! DON'T GO TO THE HANNAH MONTANA CONCERT! DON'T GO TO THE HANNAH MONTANA CONCERT! DON'T GO-"

"Harper, what are you doing?" Alex took the picket signed out of Harper's hand and threw it to the side. "Harper...really?"

"I'm doing this for you, Alex." She lowered her voice. "If we stop this concert then Miley and Lily will no longer bother you."

Okay-what? Harper's ideas were just plain weird sometimes. She was speechless yet again. Harper was always doing this; she was always causing attention to herself and embarrassing Alex. Alex took Harper by the arm, quite harshly.

"Ouch, Alex, you're hurting me."

Alex twisted Harper around, and stood close to her so she wouldn't have to raise her voice. She tried to calm herself down when looking at her best friend who does stupid stuff.

"What are you doing, Harper, uh? What are you trying to do?"

Harper shrugged her shoulders, giving Alex that confused look; as if she doesn't understand why Alex is mad at her.

"Making picket signs and t-shirts with Hannah Montana and Miley's face on them scratched out. Ordering people not to go to the concert! What the hell, Harper!"

"I'm doing this for you, Alex. They treat you like shit! Especially that Lily girl. Then they come here and flaunt all up in your face and Miley being all nice and fake."

Alex rolled her eyes and walked away from Harper, trying to cool herself down. Her head was getting hot and her patience was running low. She quickly walked back to Harper. "There is nothing wrong with Miley. Maybe Lily, yes, but there is NOTHING-" She clenched her teeth at Harper, "NOTHING wrong with Miley. Okay, Harper. Now stop all this nonsense. I understand if you dislike them but don't go around promoting hate."

"It's fucking freedom of speech, Alex."

"IT'S FUCKING RETARDED, HARPER!" She hated to curse but she was feeling really agitated. "Why is everyone so warped up about me and Miley? What goes on between us is only between us and no one else! If we hate each other, we fucking hate each other; if we love each other then we fucking love each other. If we're fucking each other then we're fucking fucking each other!!"

Harper stared at Alex; her eyebrows were down but her eyes held sorrow in them. Alex didn't look in her eyes though. She ran her fingers over her temples, and walked over to the table Harper was sitting at.

"Now all this shit you have can just be thrown in the trash!" Alex starting tearing down the 'DON'T SUPPORT HANNAH MONTANA' signs down. She tore them up into as many pieces as she could then threw them away. She took all the buttons and trashed them. The bell had rung for first period to end so the hallways were filling up. The scene Alex was creating was causing students to become bystanders. Harper looked around at everyone; she was now embarrassed because all the stuff Alex was throwing away was Harper's stuff and Harper's doing.

Alex took the t-shirts and used her teeth to rip them apart. The shirts tore mighty easily. "Where the fuck did you get the money to get this shit, Harper, uh? What the fuck? All this money can go to something else like a fucking Japanese class or something but no-you spent it on t-shirts made in Mexico that tear as easily as your FUCKING HEART!"

The students circled around, including Gigi's clique. They were all astonished Alex was cursing. That was sure to be in the next school's newspaper.

Alex walked back over to Harper after she finished tearing everything apart and throwing them away.

"What's wrong, Harper? Are you hurt; are you humiliated because you did something stupid...again?" Sarcasm in her tone.

Harper's eyes started to water but she held her tears back. She licked her lips and softly responded back to Alex. "I was doing this for you, Alex."

"Me? Me! Stop doing shit for me, Harper! Just stop!"

The tears went away and Harper felt her backbone growing in. "Well, excuse me, Alex for trying to stick up for you. I mean I know my methods of handling things can be often immature, but I try my best to make things right for you. Yes, they're stupid but I know people will see it and try to understand you're not that bad. I just...I just-"

The bell rang for the next period to begin and the students started running off. They scattered like a bunch of cheerleaders getting caught smoking weed behind the dance studio. Alex watched as Harper held her head low; her eyes cast down with a shadow over them. Alex walked around a bit, small steps running her fingers through her hair. She sighed and felt better for letting everything out but once she glanced at Harper again, she didn't feel so good.

She soften her tone and took Harper's hands. Harper snatched her hands away from Alex's grasp and put them behind her back.

"Harper, listen..."

"I'm going to be late for class." Her voice was so soft, it was like a whisper. Alex could barely hear her.

"Come to the concert with me. It won't be bad. We'll make it fun."

Harper lifted her head and looked right into Alex's eyes.

"I have a test to study for tonight. Enjoy the Hannah Montana concert. And don't forget that autograph for Justin."

Harper went to the table she was working at and cleaned the remaining of the mess up. It was silent and Alex didn't know what to say to her. Harper put the chair away and was trying to move the table. Alex saw her struggling so she helped her...still in silence. After she and Harper put the desk away, Alex tried to talk with her but Harper quickly went to her next class.

Alex went to the auditorium to get her equipment, and a pass so the teacher would believe where she was and why she's late when Harper approached her. She had a restroom pass in her hand.

"Do you like her?" Harper asked.

Alex zipped up her backpack.

"That's why she said that to you in the hallway. That 'the 7 thing i like the most about you'-crap. She likes you. She's not being fake, is she?"

Alex put her head down; now she felt guilty all of a sudden. Harper shook her head, distasteful about Miley liking Alex.

Alex thought of soothing words to say to Harper. "Harp-" Harper didn't allow Alex to finish because she kissed her; she kissed her on the lips. It was innocent and simple, not with tongue not with lust but with love-or strong like. Harper turned, and exited the auditorium going either to her class or the restroom.

* * *

**goodness, longer than i thought. im so excited for christmas break and i hope yall are too. :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time flies when you're in school....look, now its summer! =)  
**

* * *

Alex and Harper haven't really spoken to one another since the argument, the cursing, and the kiss in the auditorium. Neither one of them really had anything to say to one another; of course, they did! They just didn't know how to tell the other what exactly was forming in their minds. So Harper went on with her business and Alex went on with her business. Alex's mom noticed the change; as in, Harper not appearing anymore before breakfast or before dinner time. As a mother should, one night as her and Alex were cleaning the dishes and the boys were taking care of the spell shaft, Teresa spoke.

"Is something wrong with you and Harper?" She asked.

At first, Alex was silent. She didn't really want to talk about it, not only that but she wasn't going to tell her mom Harper kissed on her the lips...that it felt good-that it would have felt even better if it were Miley's lips. In fact, Alex didn't even tell her mother what happened at the concert: whether or not the concert did good. But yes, it did good.

Alex sighed. She wasn't able to tell Miley bye and they haven't spoken to each other since then. Who knows the next time they would get together, Miley lives in LA and well, Alex obviously doesn't. Now and then, she would be flipping through the channels and see Hannah Montana shows but they've been reruns and will continue to be reruns because Disney has canceled the show. Hannah Montana is no more and her last concert was a week ago...in LA. Soon after, Party in the USA, Miley came out with Can't Be Tamed. Alex hasn't been able to actually watch that video in its entirety because it's so...so...her turning into a train wreck. It reminds her of Britney Spears gone bad-

"Alex!" Her mom yelled.

Alex jumped and looked at her mom. She pulled her hands out from the sink, not realizing they were just sitting there.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Alex asked.

"What has happened between you and Harper?"

Alex sighed and quickly thought of what to say. "Nothing, it's just...me and her had an argument at the school concert and well-we haven't really come to terms with each other about it." And now she kind of feels like crap, but she left that part out.

Teresa folded the towel and placed it on the sink. With her back, she leaned into it and looked at her daughter.

"Alex, if you and Harper got into an argument then you should talk to her about it. I'm sure you knew I was going to say that."

Alex nodded her head.

"It's been a month- two months since Harper's gone by. School's ending and no one wants to leave on a bad note, especially at the start of summer." She stated. "Go on, Alex." She nudged her playfully. "Give Harper a call; in fact, ask her to come to dinner if you like. I'm sure she'll like that." She went off laughing at her own joke and left Alex there, pondering.

Alex felt around her skinny jean pockets for her cell phone-nope, wasn't around. She probably left it in her room; she ran up the stairs and closed the door shut. There in the middle of her bed was her cell phone. She jump and glided onto the bed and let out a little laugh.

"I love doing that," she said. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. By the way, Justin isn't on speaking terms with Alex since she didn't get the autograph. She tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen. Alex left it alone; she figured it would be one excuse to go see Miley. First she just had to improve on her teleportation skills. She pressed onto her touch phone and saw she had five miss calls. From who? None of them were from Harper-figure. But three were from...Disney? They left her a voice mail and she listened to it.

_'Hello, Alexandria Russo, this is Executive Producer, John Wayne. We liked what you did on Circle of Friends and were wondering if you would like to come down and do some tracks for us. We liked your voice and enjoy hearing you speak. One of the co-stars said you had a nice singing voice; in other words, we want to give you some studio time. We emailed you a release form and permission form for your parents. You can reach us at this number and the email address upon request. Thanks and have a good day, Ms. Russo"_

Alex could hardly contain herself; she had to let out a scream. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Teresa, Max, Justin, and Jerry stampede into her room. Alex looked at them and screamed out. "I'm going to L.A. Disney wants me to do some tracks with them!"

"Disney...isn't Disney for kids?" Asked Max.

"It's a start, you loser." She threw a pillow at him. He scampered away along with the other boys after they congratulated her. There, standing in the door way was Teresa.

"Alex, did you call Harper?"

She forgot all about Harper but who wouldn't at a time like this! At a opportunity like this!

"Don't worry, mami, I'll call her now." She shooed her mom away, getting an 'congratulations' along the way.

Alex waited for her mom to totally leave then got up and closed the door behind her. She didn't a little dance to let out her excitement to make her more calm. Once she was out of ear shot, Alex began to dial but-the phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, it was Harper. Alex quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

Harper responded back. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for all the mistakes.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said, I always finish what I start. =)  
**

**

* * *

**Alex met up with Harper down below at the family restaurant. As Teresa was flipping through the channels on the tv that hung on the wall, Alex saw a commercial explaining how there would be new episodes of Hannah Montana, but the show would be called Hannah Montana Forever. Alex thought for a moment and looked around at her family, and her wand in her sock. Disney should do a show about her family being wizards; itll probably just have much of a cult following as Hannah Montana does. Besides, Hannah Montana was becoming old and played out, but whatever. Alex already had plans to do some music tracks with Disney and she received another called about Target wanting her to do a couple of commercials. Alex laughed.

"And to think, I'm not even famous yet."

"Yeah, you are. You're quite famous around school."

Alex turned to Harper and sighed. "No, not that famous. But Harper, oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you! All these opportunities!"

"Okay, but first-" Harper started but Alex cut her off, and began talking of herself.

"Disney called me and wants me to do a couple of tracks with them, and Target wants me to do some commercials; you know what this means? I could probably even start my own clothing line! I get to fly down to LA! LA to go to Disney studios."

" I thought Disney studios was in Orlando."

"There are many studios of Disney; its world wide."

Alex stopped talking and realized Harper called her to meet her down here. "So uh, what did you want to talk about?"

"Can we go to your room?"

Alex shook her head. She didn't trust them going to her room. "No, we should stay here.

Harper sighed and said, "Alex, I really like you."

Alex didn't say anything; she glanced at her hands. "I know. And um, that kiss was good but I don't like you as much as I like..."

"Miley."

"Yeah..." Alex said.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Harper. I like you as a friend. I know sometimes I treat you like shit but I care a lot about you. I like Miley though. I like her a lot. There's something about her that makes me feel amazing every time I see her, talk to her. So many good things are going good right now. Disney, Target, LA, I get to see her when I go to LA."

Harper nodded her head; she understood perfectly well what Alex was saying. She felt embarrass now, didn't really know what to think of the situation. She laughed it off, and felt awkward, not knowing what to say. Alex just looked at her. Harper wished Alex luck, and told her she would see her at school tomorrow. Alex didn't see Harper out but she went over to her window and stared as the amber haired girl strolled reluctantly down the street.

* * *

**This chapter sucked balls but I haven written in a good while; im updating a lot of my work. Now that I'm getting my mojo back, the chapters shall be better. Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading.**


End file.
